


Return to Cave of Wonders

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Cave of Wonders [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: (very) light bondage, A Monthly Rumbelling, Cave of Wonders, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Sex Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Belle and Gold make a return visit to Cave of Wonders, and continue their journey of sexual discovery on their return home.A sequel to 'Cave of Wonders'. Written for the Monthly Rumbelling prompt: “Lipstick, Leather, Lubricant, Let Go”





	

**Rated:** NC-17

 **Prompt:** “Lipstick, Leather, Lubricant, Let Go”

 **Summary:** Belle and Gold make a return visit to Cave of Wonders, and continue their journey of sexual discovery on their return home.

 **NB:** very light bondage (elastic ribbon, self-releasing), some discussion of bondage and ravishment fantasies.

 **Word Count:** 3186

**=====**

**Return to Cave of Wonders**

Belle was incredibly relieved to find that Cave of Wonders was not only empty apart from herself and Rum, but also that Rory was behind the counter. It had been a few months since Belle’s first foray into the shop, and whilst it had taken a lot of courage to come back, Belle was excited about what they might find, and the fact that Rum was by her side relaxed her a little, knowing that he was feeling just as nervous as she was.

“Hi there,” Rory said, coming over to greet them. “Is there anything I can help you with today?”

Belle didn’t think that Rory would remember her, but there was a smile of recognition in her face as she continued. “We’re trialling a new flavour of body paint; cherry cola.”

Belle furrowed her brow. That didn’t sound particularly appetising.

“In your professional opinion?” she hedged.

Rory shook her head. “I haven’t tried it myself, my girlfriend’s allergic to one of the ingredients. It’s had… mixed reviews.”

She gave a warm smile, seeing that Rum was looking around the displays of leather and lace with bewildered fright. “Just give me a shout if you need any help at all. I’ll let you browse in peace.”

Belle found Rum’s hand and squeezed, guiding him over to a fairly friendly-looking area - a small display of books. You couldn’t go wrong with books, Belle had found. She’d read her fair share of racy novels, and she found them to be much more stimulating than any visual medium.

Rum immediately picked up the nearest book - _Fifty Naughty Fantasies and Roleplays for Couples_ \- and began flicking through it to make himself look occupied, but Belle could tell that he wasn’t actually reading any of the words on the pages. She decided to leave him there whilst he got used to the idea of being in the shop, and she turned to a shelf displaying various different kinds of lubricant, picking up one that claimed to create a warming sensation. Belle had used lubes before, when she and Rum had first started sleeping together and had still been using condoms, but she had never liked the cold feeling of the oily liquid in and around her sex. This one sounded like an excellent investment though, and she held onto the tube. She might not always need it, but it couldn’t hurt to have some in stock, especially if they were starting to be a little bit more adventurous in the bedroom. For a moment she wondered what it would be like to feel Rum’s fingers, or indeed cock, pressing into her ass, and she pushed the thought away before she could turn beet red.

There was a slightly strangled cough from behind her and she turned to see Gold staring at the book, his eyes wide and his cheeks pink. Apparently he’d started reading it in earnest and was either shocked or aroused by what he had seen. Or possibly both; Belle had felt that sensation often enough. She suppressed a giggle at his expression and meandered a little further into the shop, towards the slightly more racy items. Rory came over to offer some helpful suggestions.

“These are very good,” the assistant said, holding up what appeared to be two loops of black ribbon. “If you were ever thinking about the possibility of using restraints of some kind. Although, I don’t really like to think of them as restraints. That tends to scare people off a bit; some customers tend to automatically think that it implies bondage and dominance, and rough sex, and obviously not everyone is comfortable with that. But it doesn’t have to be like that at all. Personally, I think that they can make the most everyday of intimate moments more intense. There doesn’t have to be any spanking or dominance involved. Well, not unless you want it, of course.” Rory winked and Belle blushed bright red.

“Maybe not,” she muttered.

“But think about it. Have you ever told your partner to just keep still whilst you take care of him?”

Belle nodded, thinking about the last time Gold had come in from the shop after a long day, and she’d bid him to sit down and not move whilst she knelt at his feet and made him feel an awful lot better.

“And he generally keeps still, right? So adding this into the mix doesn’t really change anything, it just intensifies the sensation.” She held out the black ribbon and showed Belle how it worked; it was in actual fact a soft, stretchy elastic loop with ribbon attached.

“It looks like you’re tied to the headboard, but you can get yourself into the ribbons without help and you can slip your hands or feet free whenever you want,” Rory explained. “I mean, we have easy-release cuffs as well that break apart when you pull against them, but I really don’t think they’re the best thing to start on. But if you’ve ever had ravishment fantasy - fair maiden on a voyage kidnapped by dashing pirates or something like that - then these are a great way to, you know, ease you into it.”

Belle looked at the almost innocent black elastics. She did quite like the idea of adding a little roleplay into the mix - maybe she could persuade Rum to wear some leather trousers - and if Rum’s reading material was anything to go by, then perhaps he would enjoy it too. Maybe they’d start slow, test out the ribbons before getting too far. She slipped the ties over her wrists and tested the elastic; they felt comfortable enough, and she imagined herself lying on their bed, hands above her head, wearing nothing but her reddest lipstick and a vampish, smouldering smile. Or Rum tied up, his hips quivering with the effort of staying still as she pulled his underwear down his legs, eyeing his throbbing cock...

“You’re grinning,” Rory remarked. Belle knew that she was grinning, and that she had also gone extremely red in the face in the wake of her little daydream. “Have we hit on a prospective purchase?”

Belle glanced over at Rum; he was no longer reading the book, but she noticed that he had tucked it under his arm with the intention of purchasing it, and he was now looking at a display of cinnamon scented nipple balms. She felt that she perhaps ought to rescue him before he became too overwhelmed.

“Yes,” she said eventually, slipping her wrist out of the black elastic and handing them to Rory.

Belle smiled. A plan was coming together in her mind.

X

Belle and Rum adjourned to the bedroom early that night, spreading their purchases out over the sheets eagerly. The roleplay book had come home with them, as had the lube and the nipple balm, and Belle began to flick through the book as Rum plucked her final item from the discreet black plastic bag.

_Naughty maid makes a house call… Luxury lapdance…_

“Oh my word, Belle… What are these?”

Belle filed away the page numbers for future research and looked up to see Rum holding up the ribbons.

“I’m not actually sure what they’re called,” she said. “But I can show you how they work.”

She took one of the ribbons and tied it to the headboard before slipping her hand into the elastic cuff. “See?”

Rum’s eyes widened.

“Yes,” he said, his voice a throaty growl. He held up the other ribbon. “May I?”

Belle nodded enthusiastically, and he tied up her other wrist. The daydream from the shop came over her unbidden once more, and with the way Rum’s eyes raked over her as she lolled back against the pillows, it was easy to imagine herself bared to his gaze. She let her knees fall open and smirked at him.

“Take me, Mr Gold,” she purred.

“Don’t tempt me,” he replied with a growl, still staring at her in wonder.

“Why not?” Belle asked, and then gave an embarrassed giggle at her own audacity. Maybe Ruby and Rory were rubbing off on her. She knew for certain that she wouldn’t have dreamed of doing something like this a few months ago.

Rum looked at her as if she’d grown a second head for a moment, and then gave a nod of acceptance, shrugging.

“Well, I suppose…”

Belle slipped her hands out of the elastics and reached up to cup his face, pulling him in for a kiss.

“I’d like to try,” she said. “I trust you.” She broke away with a giggle. “I had a very naughty daydream in the shop whilst Rory was explaining them to me,” she said. “Help a dream come true?”

Rum nodded. “Definitely. So, where do we start with this daydream of yours?”

Belle pulled her top over her head and unfastened her bra, flinging it across the room in the vague direction of the laundry hamper, and Rum followed her lead, both of them stripping naked with a sense of urgency, their arousal having been building since they were in the shop. As Belle lay back and put her hands back through the ribbons, she could see that Rum’s cock was already stirring.

“So now what?” he asked, his voice rough and husky with desire, and Belle spread her legs for him.

“Take me, Mr Gold,” she repeated.

“Oh Belle…”

As he settled himself between her legs and began kissing her deeply, Belle quickly discovered just how much she ordinarily moved her arms and hands when they made love. The instinct to card her fingers into Rum’s hair and draw him in tighter against her was a hard one to squash, but she decided to try and hold out as long as she could before slipping out of the ribbons. Rum began to work his way down from his lips, peppering her jaw and neck with soft, butterfly kisses, tongue darting out to lap at her skin as he reached her breasts, sucking gently on each nipple in turn and laving his tongue around her areola thoroughly, the other pert bud puckering and aching for attention. Belle gasped; Rory was right. The sensation was so much more intense with her unable to move to take care of her neglected breast herself, and waiting for Rum to lavish her with kisses was the sweetest kind of torturous anticipation. He was being deliberately slow; Belle could tell that, his movements measured and languid as he finally moved across to her other breast, and she gave a gasp at the touch of his tongue against the hard, sensitive peak. She didn’t think that she’d ever felt so wet so soon after they began their foreplay, but if their current pace was anything to go by then it would be a while before Rum reached the apex of her thighs and the juices pooling there.

They were both used to guiding each other with words and touches, and although they had learned a lot about the very best places to make each other fall apart, Belle was still itching to push Rum down her body to the place she needed him most. Tightening her thighs around him, she could feel his hardness pressing up against her core, and she knew that he needed her just as much.

He just chuckled against her skin, pecking a kiss to her nipple.

“Patience is a virtue, Miss French.”

“One that I don’t currently possess,” Belle panted. He surely had to be able to feel just how desperate she was. Rum just smirked at her, pushing himself up on his knees to reach across the bed to where their other purchases lay discarded in favour of the ribbons. He grabbed the tube of lubricant and raised an eyebrow at her. Belle nodded. Although she was certain she was wet enough not to need it, they were trying out new things this evening, and she’d bought the lube with the intention of using it, after all.

Rum squeezed some of the clear gel out and rubbed it between his fingertips.

“What does it feel like?” Belle asked. “It says it’s supposed to feel warm.”

“Here,” he said, tracing a slick line over her tummy. The gel was indeed pleasantly warm, and it gave her skin a slight tingling sensation. “Do you like it?”

Belle nodded eagerly, canting her hips up in an unspoken request for him to touch her where the gel was intended. It felt even better when his slippery fingers stroked along her folds and rubbed around her clit, and Belle felt her inner walls clutching around nothing with each slide of his gel-warmed hand against her most sensitive places.

“Good?” Rum asked.

“Oh _yes_ ,” Belle breathed. “Yes!” She grabbed at the ribbons to steady herself, but she still felt herself arching off the bed as Rum continued to pet her.

“Oh Belle,” Rum growled, his hand stilling on her mound as he looked down at her, spread out for him like a gourmet meal. It was the illusion of control, really, that was making everything so much more intense. With her hands out of action, she had willingly let go of some of her inhibitions and given Rum control over their love-making, but even now, she could tell that he was still letting her call the shots and take charge, despite supposedly being at his mercy. It was definitely one of the things that she loved about him the most.

“Try it out yourself,” Belle panted, pointing to the tube as best she could. Rum obliged, sitting back on his haunches and squeezing out some of the gel into his palm. Belle watched him take himself in hand, his grip firm as he stroked his length from base to tip, eyes fluttering closed momentarily with the sensation of the warming lube. She worried her bottom lip through her teeth; watching Rum touch himself was one of her not-so-guilty pleasures. In fact, she didn’t really feel any guilt in it at all, and would have been quite happy to let him continue on to completion, but she was equally determined not to touch herself, and she was desperate for the release that she had come so close to.

“Well,” Rumpel said, still holding his cock almost as if he was presenting it for her inspection – she’d give him ten out of ten if he was. His voice was hoarse and wrecked, and Belle knew that when she spread her legs wider and wriggled her hips in invitation, it didn’t help matters in his groin at all. “That’s certainly something.”

“You like it?” Belle asked. He nodded slowly, and Belle grinned, flexing her wrists in the elastic ribbons. “Then take me, Mr Gold. Let go of propriety and _fuck me_.”

“Cripes, Belle, I don’t think I could disobey if I tried,” Rum groaned, coming back down to capture her lips and settle his weight before reaching down to line them up. “I love it when you talk dirty,” he whispered in her ear.

Belle blinked. He did? He’d never told her that before. Maybe they were both letting go of some inhibitions today. She squirrelled the fact away to use in the future, although whether she’d actually remember it once the promising orgasm that was building blew her brains out was a different matter.

She was already so wet, and there was more than enough lube on them both that Rum’s cock slid easily in all the way in one smooth stroke, and Belle threw her head back with a moan, clamping her legs tightly around his back to urge him on. The warming sensation from the lube intensified every thrust, and as she rolled her hips to match his movement, her clit grazed against his pubic bone, giving her the final little touch she needed to send her spiralling over the edge.

Belle moaned, her chest heaving as she came down from the high, and she felt a strange sense of liberation. She was used to curling up around Rum every time she came when he was inside her; her arms and legs clinging to him, her face buried in his neck or chest, almost as if she was hiding. She wasn’t hiding now, spread eagled on the bed, Rum in her to the hilt and swearing as her fluttering walls wrung his own orgasm from him, spilling himself deep inside her. They were both breathless and sated, and she hadn’t used her hands at all, yet they had come so wonderfully undone.

Rumpel slipped his softening cock out and flopped down onto the pillows beside her with a groan, and Belle slid her hands out of the cuffs, rolling over onto him and slanting her mouth over his. They stayed like that for a while until Belle began to feel cold, the air turning the wet skin between her thighs to gooseflesh, and she padded into the bathroom to get a washcloth and towel. Looking at herself in the mirror, she had to giggle; she didn’t think she’d ever looked so thoroughly debauched; her hair mussed and at all angles, lips plump from kissing and little pink marks over her breasts where Rum had sucked and nibbled at her.

“Are you all right in there?” Rum called through from the bedroom. When she returned he had turned the covers down and divested the duvet of their other purchases, and he raised an eyebrow as she got back on the mattress and carefully wiped and dried his cock before letting him give her own intimate wash, stroking the rough cloth along her folds and making her squirm with building arousal again.

“I was just thinking about the daydream I’d had in the shop,” she said, as he rubbed the towel between her legs, touching the soft cotton to her clit and making her gasp and grab at the pillows.

“Oh yes? I hope reality lived up to it.”

“Oh, it was more than satisfactory,” Belle said, snuggling down under the covers and wriggling her hips as Rum got rid of the towel and slipped his fingers back into her slit. “But in the daydream, you were wearing leather trousers.”

Rum gave her an alarmed look. “I was?”

Belle nodded, and she looked up at the ribbons still tied to the bedhead. One day she’d tell him her fantasy, of a dashing ruffian in leather, a winsome, swooning maiden in a white nightie that might just happen to slip down over one shoulder and give a little peek of naked nipple, but not yet. She wanted Rum to feel the same as she had when he’d teased her so thoroughly.

Hopefully he would enjoy the role reversal just as much. And who was to say that the swooning maiden in the barely-there white nightie couldn’t do a little ravishing of her own? She smiled to herself. There had plenty of time, after all, and _Cave of Wonders_ would always be there to help them on their voyage of discovery.


End file.
